Aura attraction
by Ahai
Summary: Belarus is no longer in love with her brother Russia, she now wants to have a man who loves her for who she is. And there is something about Norway that interests her... I presume this is an OOC!Belarus, but my intention is to make a shaped up Belarus


Finally it was all over for Belarus. She finally got to her senses and was no longer in love with her older brother. This love she had for him was so strong but she had to let it go. Her love became an obsession and this did not just scare the crap of Russia but also all the others around her. Even if that love wasn't crazy they wouldn't be together anyway because they are siblings. She didn't care back then; love makes you blind you know. Now that she is over Russia she now wants to fall in love with another man. A man who loved her back and loved her for who she is.

"Shall we go, Belarus?" Ukraine asked Belarus.

Belarus nodded and walked alongside her older sister. All the nations were gathering for a world meeting. Belarus walked to the meeting with her sister and Russia walked alone. He still was not so sure that Belarus has gotten over him so he held his distance from her, just to be sure. It made Belarus a bit sad. Now that she has changed she wants Russia like it and that he will love her as his sister, she loved him as her brother now. Although Russia did come to the meeting alone he still sat next to his sisters since they were neighbour countries.

During the meeting many of the nations were surprised to see Belarus being so sane and not clinging into Russia. Belarus was just sitting there doodling on a paper. Belarus was bored. Being a small country, she doesn't get involved very often. All she did was to look at the other countries. Either they were discussing ways to solve problems or fighting. It was a bit amusing to look at France and England yell and choke each other, but it was also boring for Belarus because fighting was only fun for her if she was a part of the fight. On her paper she was doodling knives and kalduny with faces. Belarus` senses weakened and she was so blunt that she was near falling asleep. Without even realizing it, Belarus had drawn random curls.

"_Did I draw that?" _Belarus thought.

Belarus dropped her pencil and looked around. What was it that made her draw curls? She noticed that many of the other countries had hair curls. She saw the Italy brothers. North Italy was clinging towards his older brother, South Italy, who was trying to push him away. Belarus wrinkled her nose.

"_No way it's from those cry-babies!"_

She continued the searching. The next she saw was Austria, who had a proper curl. But this curl didn't resemble the curls she drew.

"_Besides he is with Hungary"_

She continued to look at the other countries with hair curls, but it seemed that no one was a "match" for the curls she drew. That was until she saw the man with the cross hairpin. He was the perfect match! It was him; he was the one who somehow occupied her mind without her knowing it actually was him doing it.

Belarus couldn't take her eyes away from him. Indeed he was really beautiful, but that was not the reason she felt so attracted. She could feel the strong aura from him perfectly well. An aura filled with fantasy, excitement, fairy tales, strength and so much more. Belarus knew who he was; she just couldn't remember the name properly. He was one of the Nordic countries. Nordic…nor…Nor-Norway… He was Norway! As she didn't feel his aura glow so much anymore, Belarus took her time to examine his looks. He was pale, like a typical Nordic, and had short blonde hair with this trademark cross hairpin attached to it. She tried her best to look at his eyes to see if those so called "mirror of the soul" could say anything about him somehow. But it was really hard to see anything, not only because he didn't have eye contact with her, but because those eyes seemed so very soulless. Not only that, his face didn't show much expression, he looked so serious or somewhat careless.

"_He is very fascinating"_ Belarus thought as she still had her eyes at the Norwegian.

The look she had towards him did not show much curiosity anymore, now the look started to become affectionate. Could he be the one? Belarus didn't know anything about his personality, but she could feel much from him, from his aura. She really enjoyed feeling that aura. As she was almost completely lost, the Norwegian turned his head and got eye contact with her. Belarus immediately snapped out of her "trance-like" feeling and broke the eye contact by looking right forward. She didn't want to creep him out. That was kind of odd, creeping people out was something she was really good at. She was even able to creep out her own older siblings! She felt powerful whenever she was able to scare or make others feel uncomfortable by just glaring. But this time she didn't want to do that, not at the man she might have fallen in love with. She hid her face in her hands, feeling somewhat embarrassed. What if she did creep him out? And what if he would never like her back at all…

When the Nordic returned home, they noticed Norway was quieter than usual. Not only that, Norway didn't have his usual stoic expression, he was smiling. He was smiling while looking absently in the air.

"Is he drugged or something?" Denmark asked the others.

"Yes, he is" Finland said with a smile.

"And he didn't share any with me!" Denmark pouted.

"No! Not that kind of drug Denmark! Norway is in love" Finland said.

"How do you know?" Sweden asked.

"Oh Sve, it's obvious to see when someone is in love!" Finland smiled brightly.

Sweden blushed and put one of his hands to his face. When his face was completely red, Sweden quickly went out of the room.

"Sve, are you alright?" Finland followed him.

Iceland was not in the room so the Dane looked at the Norwegian, who was lost in his mind with a huge smirk. It was so odd to see Norway in this "condition" .Seeing him like made it hard for Denmark not to tease. Denmark sat down next to Norway, he giggled while giving Norway pokes on his cheek and ribs.

"Are you in love, eh, Nory?" Denmark said in an annoying tone.

Norway snapped out of his daze as he heard Denmark and felt the pokes. Norway's face went back to his normal stoic expression. Norway tried his best to ignore the Dane, but it was impossible not to get annoyed by this. He clenched his fists and his eye was twitching. Seconds later he snapped.

"Kutt ut din forbanna kuk!" Norway yelled in his native language.

"Oi oi, tag det roligt Norge!" Denmark said.

"What is it that you want?" Norway said.

"It's all written on your face Nor. Tell me, who do you love?"

Norway didn't say anything, he looked at the floor.

"Come on now, who is it?" Denmark had this teasing tone again.

"Hold kjeft…" Norway mumbled.

Norway found it embarrassing that Denmark knew he was in love. He didn't want to say anything but the Dane wouldn't give up on anything until he got his way.

"Bela…rus" Norway whispered rather quietly.

"What did you say? I didn't hear" Denmark said.

"Belarus!" Norway exclaimed.

"Belarus? You mean that psycho Slavic chic?" Denmark asked.

Normally Norway would have chocked Denmark for saying something like that, but instead Norway started to think. It was true though, whenever they saw her she did act quite crazy. He remembered how she was like at the Halloween party, she said she would tear Denmark's dick off. But as he thought about the way she was looking at him at the world meeting, she didn't look crazy at all. She looked so happy and he felt happy when she was looking at him. Usually people would hate it when others, especially Belarus, stared at them but he really liked it.

She also had an aura that was no near unique as others. A tough aura with hidden kindness floating around her. He clearly felt how their auras blended perfectly together, a warm and cold feeling which resulted to a nice tingling feeling. Norway wanted to look at her the same way she did but he didn't dare. He knew that his eyes were hard to read, so how could he show any anonymous affection? And what could he do to show that he liked her?

"Denmark, I think I really do love that so called psycho" Norway said determent.

"Are you sure?" Denmark asked.

Norway nodded.

"That's good in guess… So, what are you gonna do, how will you tell her?"

Norway got deeply into his thoughts again. Although she did look tenderly at him today, was that really love? What if it only was this one day? What if she looked at someone else that way at others right now? Even though if it was like that, Norway wanted to confess those feelings. He just didn't know how. He was rarely in love but whenever he was, he acted worse than Sweden whenever he was around Finland.

"I don't know Denmark. I can't talk to her, I know I will fail!" Norway sounded defeated.

Denmark put his hands on Norway's shoulders in a strong yet gentle grip.

"Don't be like that Norge! You are no wimp; for God's sake you used to be a Viking! You, I and Sweden fought and robbed during that time, how can a woman have a power stronger than that?"

Belarus had the power, she had the aura. It blended within him, a blend so strong no Viking could withstand. But Denmark's speech did give him an idea.

"

A knock on the door was heard, so Belarus went to see who it was. As she opened a postman stood in front of her with a little letter in his hand.

"Are you miss Belarus, the nation?" The postman asked.

Belarus nodded.

"A letter for you from Mr. Norway" The postman handed her the letter and walked to his next post.

Mixed feelings possessed Belarus as she held the letter. She was happy to receive a letter from the man she believed she loved, but she feared the content of the letter. What if Belarus did creep him out at the meeting and he wrote to leave him alone from now on? Despite being slightly scared, she opened the letter. It said:

_The aura from you I feel_

_Determination strong as steel_

_The heart river gets warm_

_The whole mountain in storm_

_"_

_Of all those many years_

_We both get covered with frozen tears_

_My mind is so hurled_

_Be with me, cross the blue world_

_"_

_I do not know what to do_

_All I can think of is you_

_Do not shove_

_Please return my love_

It was a poem, a poem handwritten by Norway. He wrote a poem for her! There were things she didn't quite understand in this poem, but she loved the parts she did understand. There was also a little note inside the letter:

_Want to meet me in Minsk at 8?_

Although Minsk was a big place to look after one person it was no problem for a nation. For a normal human it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack but for a nation it was just like searching for a person inside a house. And although nations were able to come to each other's countries like a walk in the park, Belarus thought it was nice that he would come to her country to meet her. Belarus blushed and smiled, which was something she rarely did.

"_Maybe I'm not so creepy after all"_

"

After some minutes Norway arrived Minsk. At 8 Belarus showed up in front of him, he could both see and feel she was a bit shy. But he kind of felt nervous.

"Vitayu" She said.

"Hallo" Norway said back.

Belarus dug in her pockets and held up the poem Norway wrote.

"I got the letter from you, the poem was really pretty"

"Thanks" Norway said "I do not know how you want your man to be but I am not so tough anymore, my Viking days are over. But during those times the skalds wrote poetry for the royals, that is how I got inspired."

"I didn't know you could write poetry" Belarus said.

"I do not blame you, many thinks I have feelings like a robot because of these eyes"

"

Belarus looked at his eyes. They were harder to read now that she was standing near him. It was like looking into a grimy mirror! However Belarus didn't really need to look into his mirror of the soul, he had an aura that spoke for his soul.

"I am no near perfect Norway, I was and probably still am axe crazy"

"Whatever you are, I like what I feel whenever I am around you Belarus."

"With you so do I" Belarus said.

They held each other's hands.

"I think this could be the beginning of something" Norway said, his mouth smiling but not his eyes.

Finally Belarus has found someone who returned her feelings and would love her.

* * *

**Explanations and translations:**

**If you did not understand the poem completely I can explain something. Some of the words are **_**Kenninger**_** I made. Kenninger are some rewritten word used by skald in their poetry. It's like the camel is "The deserts ship. My kenninger:**

**Heart river- Blood**

**Mountain- Body**

**Frozen tears-Snow**

**Blue world-Ocean**

**"**

**Translations:**

**Kutt ut din forbanna kuk-Stop it you fucking dick (Norwegian)**

**Oi oi, tag det roligt Norge-Wow wow, take it easy Norway (Danish) **

**Hold kjeft- Shut up (Norwegian)**


End file.
